totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pukanie do Bram I: Zamaskowany Morderca
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 6! Poprzednio: Zawodnicy mogli wejść do nowego miejsca znanego jako "Wieża Skarbów". Oprócz tego, jako ich zadanie, okazało się stworzenie spektaklu o tematyce horroru. Niespodziewanie tylko Jamniki nie wywiązały się z umowy i na ceremonii chcieli pożegnać Martę jednak ta postanowiła w zamian za utratę możliwości dalszego uczestnictwa towarzyszyć Claire na spotkaniu 4 miast. Claire zniknęła a rządy nad miastem przejęła Amy która odkryła swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Co się takiego wydarzy? Kto zginie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Zamaskowana osoba krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Niang z poszarpanymi ubraniami. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Sadie z napisem "Friend". Shawn z obrazkiem Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. T'Ji ze zwariowaną Emotką. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth: Sektor Socjopatów: Shawn siedział i nad czymś myślał xD Shawn: Wow, finałowa 14... niby ostatnio byłem pierwszy, ale tu perspektywa śmierci jest O WIELE poważniejsza... Kącik Levi: Ep.5/6 xD Levianne(Pz): Kurczę...Milion co raz bliżej, aż sama nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytrwałam z innymi aż do 6 odcinka! :3 W sumie jeszcze dłuuga droga finału, ale przynajmniej już trochę osób odpadło ;), więc staram się myśleć pozytywnie i nie przejmować się... resztą...Taa, nie jest łatwo, ale cóż - milion to milion. A właśnie, chyba podpadłam już Shawn'owi, Selene i Piers'owi, więc nie będzie mi tak łatwo rozbudowywać relacji... (please) Levi siedziała niedaleko Shawn'a i spoglądała na jego buty. Levianne(Pz): Fuu, chyba dawno nie był na zakupach... Nicky w tym czasie bawiła się włosami. Zrobiła sobie piękne warkoczyki przez co wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka. Nicky: Ale ze mnie chica! Znaczy divka. <3 Przeszła się jak po wybiegu, żeby wszyscy dostrzegli jej dzieło. '' Sektor 6Serc: Sadie sobie siedziała i sobie myślała. '''William: '''Tsss... Wybrzydzal nie tylko nad tym co musiał jeść, ale nad swoją ostatnią grą. '''William:' Zagrałem całkiem bez polotu. William(Pokój zwierzeń): '''Coraz bardziej denerwuje mnie obecność tejże azjatki w grze. Po raz kolejny pokazała, że ma to gdzieś. Podobnie jak klon wersja Sadie. Ona jest jedyną z którą jeszcze idzie ogarnać. Ale i tak wychodzi że jest ja kontra cały świat. *wzdycha* Jak zwykle! Zjawszy swoją dzienną dawkę ułożył się wygodnie, gdzieś zdala od dziewczyn. Jakoś nie miał ochoty ich teraz widzieć. Zaczął powli żałować, że Tyrone i Andrew nie zostali. '''William: Nie do wiary. Palnął się w czoło. WIlliam: '''O czym ja myślę... Andrew.. Wezbrało i się zatrząsnął. Poczuł się niekomfortowo. Jak mógł się zamartwiać o taką bezwartościową osobę. '''William: '''Co się ze mnę dzieje? Skulił się i przyglądał się ogniowi, którego trząchał. '''William: Dlaczego o nich myślę? Przymrużył oczy próbując to sobie poukładać w jakąś całosć. Z reguły łatwo mu było oceniać ludzi po pierwszym spotkaniu i miał słuszne wrażenie co do większości. William: 'Tsss.. Spuścił nieco głowę. '''William: '''Prince tracisz rozum.. ''Wrednie się uśmiechnął. Katie wraz z Sadie siedziały po tuecku na ziemii i plotkowały. Obie zastanawiały się kto z przeciwnej drużyny opuścił program. 'Sadie: '''Jak myślicie, kto to mógł być? Już na zadaniu się dowiemy! W sumie to każdy z nich miał jakieś problemy. Maggie to dziwaczka, Majli się wcale nie stara, Marta jest wredna, T'Ji walnięta, a Vivian to jest fajna i na pewno nie odpadła! Sektor Jamników: ''Vivian siedziała w domku na drzewie. '''Vivian: Lol... Westchnęła. Vivian: To miejsce nie jest za grosz hipsterskie! ;__; Zaczęła się turlać po podłodze. xDDDD (Piszecie, piszecie spokojnie, przed zadaniem czekać was będzie jeszcze jedna atrakcja ale o tym dowiecie się w Piątek o ok 17/18. :3 xoxo) Wieża Piętro ekipy Amie sobie patrzyła przez okno na miasteczko dumna. Zaraz za nią pojawiła się Nastasia. Nastasia: Hej, Amy! Amie podskoczyła ze strachu, po czym wrogo spojrzała na Nastasię. Amie: Mówiłam, żebyście mnie celowo nie nastraszali, przecież wiecie, że tego nie lubię! A poza tym wiesz, moja droga, kto tu teraz rządzi! Nastasia: Przecież ja sobie spokojnie weszłam... więc dla nas jest to dość trudne, żeby ciebie nie wystraszyć... Amie: Dosyć! Wyjdź stąd! Nastasia: Co? Nie! Amie: Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się! Nastasia: Dopiero co weszłam, mam do ciebie ważną sprawę... Amie: Co takiego? Nastasia: Jak widać, coś nie bardzo ci wychodzi to rządzenie... a gdybym ja się z tobą... wymieniła? Amie oburzyła się. Amie: Co? Nastasia: Zrozum, jeśli teraz to ja będę rządzić teraz, to stażyści i cały inny plebs mnie może uznać za lepszego władcę od Claire! Wtedy Claire być może straciłaby posadę, a ja odkręciłabym to wszystko, zanim zajdzie za daleko! Możemy ich wszystkich uratować jeszcze! Amie: To po co cały czas zgrywasz "drugą Claire"? Nastasia: Jestem asystentką prowadzącej, nawet współprowadzącą... po prostu jest to show w klimacie horroru, więc trzeba się wczuć w rolę! Amie: Czekaj...już rozumiem! Nastasia: Uff... Amie: Aż tak ciebie boli, że Claire wybrała mnie, a nie ciebie? I teraz wymyślasz, żebym ci oddała swoją posadę! Nastasia: Co? Nie! Amie: Ochrona! Zabrać ją! Przyszło kilka osób i otoczyło Nastasię. Amie: Wszystko, co się stało powiem Claire... ona zdecyduje, czy przeżyjesz... Przerażona Nastasia została zabrana. Amie: No to teraz pójdę zobaczyć, czy uczestnicy grzecznie się bawią! ^^ I zadowolona poszła. Dzielnica Mieszkalna przed wieżą Wszyscy zebrali się przed Amie. Amie: No witajcie dziubaski. Dobrze się bawicie? <33 Cisza. Amie: 'Ja tak samo <333 Loffciam was że aż.. ''Pstryknęła palcami. Stażyści wzięli T'Ji i przyprowadzili do niej. 'Amie: '''Chce się zabawić. :33 ''Wyjęła nóż i poderżnęła gardło dziewczynie. Krew pryskała w każdą stronę. '''Amie: Hihihi, a jednak ludzie innej rasy mają ten sam kolor krwi, a liczyłam na surprise :< Jak widzicie, to pokazuje moje zadowolenie wami pyszczki. Kiwnęła głową. Amie: 'Ponieważ widać że szalejecie za mną w miłości to chcę byście mi stworzyli niezwykłą śmierć, tak, Mi <3 Mi <3 MIII <3333333 ''Wszyscy popatrzyli ze zmieszaniem. '''Amie: Co nie że słodziuchne? <3 No ale nie zabijecie mnie, prędzej ja was rozetnę niż wy mnie dotkniecie świruski, dziewuszki i inne chłopaczki. <3 Co macie zrobić? Dam wam trzy rzeczy. A wy musicie napisać najbardziej dziwną, niedorzeczną, ciekawą i zajebiste zarazem <3. Możecie więc uznać że jest to śmierć dedykowana mnie bo wiem że wtedy możecie się bardziej najarać taką możliwością. Złapała się za biust. Amie: Bo wiem że jestem seksowna i każdy by chciał móc zrobić wszystko z takim niebiańskim ciałkem ^.^ A więc. Wyjęła nożykowe ostrze. Amie: Socjopaci, użyjecie do tej śmierci kartonu po mleku, nici (takich do szycia) oraz tortownicy. 6Serduszek może użyć starego walkmann'a (walkmann kasetowy), Kuchenki na baterie oraz prostownicy <3, zaś Jamniki użyją Lakieru do paznokci, Wiatraka od wentylatora oraz Przeterminowanego jogurtu. <3 Możecie korzystać z innych rzeczy ale te trzy mają być najważniejsze <3 Liczę na waszą inwencje a bardzo dobrze to nagrodzę. Zrobiła słodziutką i napaloną minę. Amie: Zaczynajcie! <33 (A więc tak, macie przygotować niedorzeczną, zabawną, dziwną, czy bardzo abstrakcyjną śmierć Amie jaką można wymyśleć i jaka wam przychodzi do głowy! Każda z drużyn dostała 3 rzeczy które powinny być użyte do tego morderstwa. Przygotowujecie plany morderstwa a później w "Pracy" piszecie czy przebieg, czy jakkolwiek chcecie to przekazać. Prace piszecie do Niedzieli do 17.' I COŚ WAŻNEGO, CZYTAJ TO:' Niech każdy z drużyny odpowie na pytanie i to szczerze "Kto w jego drużynie najlepiej sobie radzi, jest najlepszy?" , odpowiedzi musicie obowiązkowo podać u kogoś z prowadzących do zakończenia zadania, wszyscy którzy jeszcze biorą udział. Ofc, postarajcie się być sprawiedliwi i wybierać po jednak tym jak ta osoba się stara a nie po zamiłowaniach do tej osoby. Jest to ważne bo od tego będzie zależeć dalszy przebieg gry) Przygotowania Socjopatów: Levianne(Pz): '''Łoo...To już 13 osób zostało? Szybko odpadają :v, ale ja nie mam zamiaru podzielić ich losu. >:) '''Levianne: '''Okej...Nici...tortownica...karton od mleka. A może by tak na przyład jakoś połączyć nicią karton i tortownicę, wtedy będzie można trzymać karton, z drugiej strony będzie tortownica i można nią uderzać w głowę Amie? (please) ._. '''Shawn: W sumie, to nie aż taki zły pomysł... ale może ktoś inny coś wymyślił? Hm? Shawn (PZ): Heh, może dziś nikt z naszej drużyny nie odpadnie? W sumie, to nas jest sześciu, czyli prawie tyle samo uczestników w tamtych drużynach razem wziętych. Selene: Do roboty drużyno! Musimy utrzymać naszą passę! Shawn: '''Chwila, ja mam pomysł... Możemy zrobić ŚCIĘCIE! Wystarczy zaostrzyć tortownice i zaczepić ją o sznurek... Co do kartonu to może być tym co blokuje przed upadkiem tortownicy... może być? '''Selene: Postawiłabym raczej na śmierć przez głupotę. Takie rzeczy/naczynia jako powód śmierci muszą się tyczyć tylko prawdziwego kretyna tudzież nieszczęśnika. Shawn: '''To może się potknąć o sznurek zaczepiony na kartonie i wywalić się na tortownice? xDD '''Selene: Uhm...nope. Za proste. Musimy być kreatywni. Shawn: '''To łatwo nie będzie... coś głupiego ale kreatywnego... hm... '''Levianne: '''A może nalać do tortownicy mleka (jeśli jest w kartonie xD), dać Amy, a ona wpadnie pułapkę, i automatyczny sytemm sprawi, że nić ją oplącze i udusi? <3 '''Shawn: Em... Selene, co o tym sądzisz? Nicky w tym czasie uderzała tortownicą o swoją głowę. ;u; Nicky: Pomysły, pomysły, gdzie jesteście? <3 Nicky PZ: To pomaga w myśleniu, serio! Ale napiłabym się tego mileczka, eh. ;u; Jurgita (PZ): Idealne wyzwanie dla mnie. Shawn: Albo po prostu przywiążmy sznórek do pudełka po mleku i tortownicy. Przeżóćmy tortownice przez na przykład drzewo i połóżmy na niej jakiś pieniądz. Kiedy dziewczyna podejdzie by wziąć hajs, pociągniemy za pudełko, a tortownica uderzy ją to w głowę i dostanie wstrząsu... eh, więc? Shawn (PZ): Trochę głupio tak planować morderstwo... Przygotowania 6Serc: William: '''No wha the... Powoli drażniła go ta zmiana prowadzących. '''William: W ogóle teraz przynajmniej nie wygląda jakby grawitacja ją ściągała. Stwierdzil poczym z ciekawości pochwycił za walkmana. William: Hmm.. Wciskał przyciski na konsoletce jak popadnie. Nie miał obeznania z takim już antykiem. Zastamawoa się jak można było żyć z takim czymś. Bez MP4 z dostępem do iTunes. William: '''Mamy przeprowadzić egzekucję. Wywrócił oczami. '''William: '''Przynajmniej nie majątkową. Rzucił żartem, który zapewne tylko on zrozumiał. '''William: Tsa... Spojrzał się jeszcze na prostownice i mikrofale. William: '''I to.. '''William (Zwierzenia): I jak mam być kreatywny przy zabijaniu. Jak ja zajmuje się przyziemnymi sprawami! *wyrzuca ręce, po czym zwija naburmuszony* I to jeszcze na spontanie to zaplanować. Może od razu sam lufę sobie strzelę. Sadie spojrzała na Williama. Sadie: No to wyzwanie jest niewykonalne! Ale trzeba coś wymyślić... Jak można zabić kogoś kuchenką na baterie? Sadie zastanowiła się chwilę i odwróciła do pozostałych. Sadie: '''Może po prostu ta Amie umrze od walenia w jej głowę tymi rzeczami? Ale nie wiem czy to nie będzie pójście na łatwiznę. '''Katie: '''Nom. '''Sadie: A ty Katie myślisz? Katie: Nom. Sadie: 'Oki, to jak coś wymyślisz to powiesz. ''Sadie podrapała się po brodzie. '''Sadie: Amie wraca ze spaceru ciepłym wieczorem. Tam napotyka bandytów, którzy chcą ją prostownicą. Amie nie wie w jakim jest niebezpieczeństwie, aż tu nagle bandyci tną jej palca i chowają go do kuchenki na baterie. Sadie westchnęła. Sadie: 'To jest trudniejsze niż myślałam. To przez tą durną Amie mamy teraz takie głupie wyzwania!!! ''Sadie zakryła usta. '''Sadie: Ups... Czy ja to powiedziałam na głos? Hehe.. William: Powiedziałaś. Skwitował, słysząc. William: I nie ma żalu a nawet zgadzam się. Kiwnął zgodnie po czym wziął prostownicę na nią już coś mu przyszło do głowy. Podobnie jak z mikrofalą. William: Bandytami my będziedziemy i zadamy jej przepiękną śmierć! Zacierał złowieszczo ręce, acz walman ostudził jego zapał. William: Tylko co z tym cholerstwem! Wciąż nie wiedział jak tego użyć. Przygotowania Jamników: Vivian chwyciła za dostarczone przez nie rzeczy. Vivian: Lol... czy ktoś nam pomoże? ;O Popatrzyła na jogurt. Vivian: Lol? Zauważyła datę ważności. Vivian: Lol... należy spożyć do... następnego gorącego dnia boga Re... Dziewczyna zastanowiła się. Vivian: Yolo? Czy ten jogurt ma serio... ponad 2000 lat?! O_o Westchnęła. Vivian: Nie dziwi mnie to jakoś... lol... Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Czy tylko mnie jeszcze dziwi fakt, że tutaj nie ma nikogo tak hipsterskiego jak ja?! Czy tylko Ja jestem tak hipsterska, jak ten 2000-letni jogurt?! (chwyciła za lakier do paznokci)... lol... nie dziwie się, każdy by umarł, jakby pomalował paznokcie na kolor "Bethciastego Rushu Tęczowej Kupki"... Majli zaczęła rozmyślać nad wykonaniem zadanka <3 Wpadła na "genialny" pomysł <3 Praca Socjopatów: Socjopaci tym razem postanowili zabawić się w drużynową burzę mózgów. Każdy miał wiele pomysłów, przez co drużyna na ostatnią chwilę wystawiła pomysł Nicky, który uznano za najlepszy. Stwierdzono, że pomysł nie potrzebuje zbędnego rozwleklenia, a krótkość i treściwość formy najlepiej ujmie fakt, że Amie miała zginąć w tak dziwaczny sposób. Nicky jako narratorka czytała swoją pracę. Amie jako perfekcyjna morderczyni, postanowiła zrobić pyszne ciasto z wnętrzności swoich ofiar. Prawdopodobnie znajdowały się tam elementy ciała denatki T’Ji, gdyż Amie miała ochotę na osobliwego murzynka. Do ciasta użyła między innymi mleka w kartonie, które szybkim rzutem za trzy punkty trafiło do śmietnika, po tym jak zawartość kartonu została użyta do ciasta. Wkrótce ciasto znajdowało się już w tortownicy, gotowe do pieczenia. W czasie pieczenia Amie przyglądała się zmaganiom swoich podopiecznych. Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna wyciągnęła ciasto z piekarnika. Noszona wspaniałym zapachem słodyczy, postanowiła ukroić sobie kawałek. Niestety podczas siłowania się z klamrą od tortownicy dziewczyna uległa małemu wypadkowi. Rozcięła sobie palec i krew zaczęła spływać po blacie stołu. Chociaż lubiła krew, to nie chciała, żeby stan się pogorszył. Zabrała nici, których użyła do wyłożenia tortownicy papierem do pieczenia. Nie miała na stanie żadnych bandaży, więc wyciągnęła z kosza karton po mleku. W ten sposób chciała zatamować krew, której co prawda nie było zbyt wiele, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Część kartonu potraktowała wodą, a potem przyłożyła go sobie na palec. Wszystko bardzo dokładnie związała wcześniej wspomnianymi nićmi. Amie odechciało się jeść, dlatego wróciła do podglądania swoich ofiar. Amie czuła ból na palcu, ale uznała, że tak ma być. Palec zaczął przeraźliwie sinieć i zaczęła się z niego wydobywać jakaś dziwna maź o charakterystycznym zapachu. Później okazało się, że Amie za mocno ścisnęła nićmi swój palec. Pozbawiła swój palec dopływu krwi. Uszkodzenie tkanek i ciężkie powikłania doprowadziły do przedwczesnej śmierci Amie. * Po przeczytaniu pracy, blondynka ukłoniła się i udała z powrotem do członków swojej drużyny, uprzednio zapalając symboliczny znicz. Praca 6Serc: "Zabójcza prostownica atakuje!" Małe miasteczko, godzina 22. Amie wracała ciepłym wieczorem z pracy. W miasteczku były pustki, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Nagle zaczepił ją tajemniczy mężczyzna, który próbował podarować jej... prostownicę do włosów! William: Witaj, mam na imię William. Chcę ci podarować tą oto prostownicę, proszę, weź ją, za darmo! Amie: '''Hę? Co jest grane? Po co mi jakaś badziewna prostownica? Nie, dziękuję. '''William: Ależ nalegam! To podarunek dla takiej pięknej damy, jaką jest pani! Amie: 'Mam rozumieć, że to jakiś nędzny podryw? Nie wezmę tego. ''William próbował jeszcze zatrzymać Amie, ale ta zniknęła mu z pola widzenia i uciekła. '''Amie: Wariat.. Amie poszła usiąść na pobliską ławkę, gdzie położyła swoją torebkę. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki, więc pobiegła zobaczyć co się stało. W tym samym czasie obserwował ją William, który ją znalazł. Mężczyzna wykorzystał okazję i schował do jej torebki tajemniczą prostownicę. William: 'Idealnie. ''Tymczasem Amie napotkała dziewczynę, która wydawała przeraźliwe odgłosy. '''Amie: '''Co się stało? Czy to pani wydawała te przeraźliwe odgłosy? '''Niang: '''Hę? Słucham? Nie wiem o czym pani mówi. '''Amie: Dziwne.. Niang: 'Też byłam zaskoczona tymi krzykami. Niech pani spojrzy tam! ''Amie się odwróciła, a Niang przywaliła jej w głowę walkmanem kasetowym. Amie straciła przytomność. 'Niang: '''Załatwione. Jeszcze zabiję tą sukę. Nieposłuszna.. '''Tajemnicze pomieszczenie, godzina 01. ' Amie obudziła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Lekko przestraszona szybko otarła oczy i obejrzała się dookoła. Nagle włączyło się światło. Do pokoju weszli William i Niang. '''Amie: '''O co chodzi? To.. wy... '''William: Tak, masz rację, to my. Amie: 'Czego ode mnie chcecie?! ''Amie była przywiązana do krzesła, dlatego nie mogła wstać. Była przerażona. '''William: '''To kara za to, że nie chciałaś przyjąć prostownicy. '''Amie: Ogh, dajcie mi tą cholerną prostownicę! Tylko mnie wypuśccie! Niang: '''Ha! Teraz już na to za późno. '''Amie: '''Co ma w sobie ta prostownica, że tak bardzo chcieliście się jej pozbyć?! '''Niang: Ty chyba się nie zamkniesz? Ochrona!!! William i Niang zniknęli, a w pomieszczeniu pojawiły się Katie i Sadie, które zaczęły okrążać dziewczynę. Amie: Co tu jest do cholery grane?! Sadie: Nie bój się, zaraz nie będziesz nic czuła. Katie: Dokładnie. Sadie obcięła palca Amie, którego włożyła do kuchenki na baterie. '' '''Sadie: '''Fajna kolekcja, co? '''Amie:' Jesteście chore! Katie: 'Co? Czy ty nas obraziłaś?! O nie, dość tego... Zostawimy cię tu samą! SAMĄ! '''Sadie: '''Ale nie do końca samą... Za niedługo sama zrozumiesz. ''Sadie i Katie wyszły trzaskając drzwiami. Zostawiły w pokoju tylko torebkę Amie w której znajdowała się prostownica. 'Amie: '''Wut? Czy to są jakieś jaja?! ''Amie przysunęła się krzesłem do torebki. Kopnęła ją nogą, a z torebki wyleciała prostownica. '''Amie: O kur*a, ta protsownica jest taka straszna, że aż... wcale. Jakieś słabe żarty. Prostownica nagle zaczęła się przysuwać w stronę Amie. Amie powiększyły się źrenice. Amie: 'Czy ta prostownica sama się przesuwa? Bez jaj! ''Prostownica naskoczyła na Amie, a ta przerażona nie mogła nic zrobić, gdyż miała związane ręce. 'Amie: '''Aaaa, puść mnie! O co tu chodzi?! ''Prostownica przycisnęła nos Amie, który zaczął jej krwawić. 'Amie: '''Zwariuję zaraz... Czy ja zwariowałam?! ''Nagle do pomieszczenia weszły z hukiem Katie i Sadie. '''Sadie: Już się przekonałaś o naszej prostownicy?! Amie: '''Wypuśccie mnie, błagam! '''Katie: Spokój! Mam przy sobie walkman kasetowy i nie zawacham się go użyć! Sadie: A kolega ostrzegał cię, żebyś wzięła prostownicę do domu... Amie: 'Zamknij ryj tłusta pizdo! ''Sadie i Katie zaskoczyły się i były bardzo zdenerwowane nieodpowiednim komentarzem Amie. Podeszły do niej i zaczęły nawalać prostownicą. '''Amie: Przestańcie, natychmiast! Błagam! Amie dostała ataku padaczki. Katie i Sadie widząc to przeniosły ją do innego pomieszczenia wykrzykując przy tym jakieś dziwne modlitwy. Pomieszczenie nr. 2, godzina 01.30 Katie i Sadie przyprowadziły Amie do pomieszczenia drugiego, a raczej ją rzuciły i odeszły. Zostawiły w pokoju tylko prostownicę. Minęło parę godzin. Do pomieszczenia weszli Niang i William. Amie była strasznie pokaleczona. William: I jak się teraz czujesz? Haha! Amie nie mogła z siebie nic wydusić. Prosiła jedynie, by wziąć stąd prostownicę. Niang: 'Widzę, że już przekonałaś się o naszej ultranowoczesnej prostownicy. Nie bój się. Jesteś naszym eskperymentem, naszą legendą. Nie ma powodu do obaw. ''Amie napluła prosto w twarz Niang. Niang: No nie, teraz przesadziłaś jebana pizdo kurewska!!! Niang wzięła głowę Amie i próbowała ją wcisnąć do kuchenki na baterie. 'Amie: '''Aaa! Co ty robisz?! To boli! Moja głowa się tam nie zmieści! '''Niang: '''Ryj prosiaku!!! ''William przypatrywał się całej sytuacji. 'William: '''Jeśli nie będziesz posłuszna to może się źle dla ciebie skończyć. Nasza prostownica o to zadba. ''Amie kopnęła Niang w brzuch. Niang i William wzięli dziewczynę, położyli na madejowe łoże i przywiązali. Do ust Amie zaczęli wpychać prostownicę. Amie chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła. 'William: 'Świetna robota kochanie. William i Niang zaczęli się całować, a po chwili uprawiać dziki seks na podłodze obok madejowego łoża. Amie przypatrywała się wszystkim obrzydzona. Do pokoju weszły nagle Katie i Sadie. 'Katie: '''Pomóc w czymś? Przepraszamy, że przeszkodziłyśmy. '''Sadie: '''Może lepiej wyjdziemy? '''William: '''Nie, załatwcie ją. ''Sadie i Katie podeszły do leżącej Amie i zaczęły na niej skakać. Amie zaczęła pluć krwią. 'Niang: '''Doskonale. Wspaniała robota dziewczyny. Przenieście ją do Pokoju Ostatecznego. ''Amie była przerażona nazwą pokoju, ale nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Sadie i Katie wzięły ją, po czym zaczęły tarzać w kierunku pomieszczenia. '''Pokój Ostateczny, godzina 03. Sadie i Katie rzuciły Amie na podłogę. Dziewczyna nie mogła z bólu się ruszać. Majaczyła. Katie: '''Gotowa? '''Sadie: Ech, musimy przejść do trybu ostatecznego, niestety, ale to konieczne. Do dzieła! Katie i Sadie wzięły Amie, obróciły ją na plecy, ściągnęły jej spodnie i majtki, a następnie zaczęli wpychać prostownicę w odbyt. Katie: 'Przykro mi, nie mamy wyboru. ''Katie i Sadie zachichotały. Zaczęły odprawiać jakieś rytuały skacząc nad prostownicą, a po tym śpiewać dziwne piosenki. '''Katie: Moja przyjaciółka to prostownica. Ty to moja niewolnica. Sadie: '''Kropielnica, kropielnica, dwunastnica, PROSTOWNICA. Kapryśnica, galaretnica, kałużnica, PROSTOWNICA. '''Katie: Karczownica, całuśnica, PROSTOWNICA. Sadie: '''Błagalnica, bezbożnica, PROSTOWNICA. '''Katie: Carecznica, grymaśnica, PROSTOWNICA. Sadie: 'Błyskawica, awanturnica, PROSTOWNICA. ''Amie zaczęło kręcić się w głowie od dziwacznych piosenek Sadie i Katie. Zaczęła mieć drgawki i wymiotować krwią. Złapała się za brzuch. Myślała, że nadszedł jej koniec. Amie leżała skulona na ziemi modląc się o życie. Katie i Sadie zaczęły chichotać. 'Katie: 'Śmierć ma miła, śmierć kochana, czy to właśnie tej dziewczynie jesteś dana? '''Sadie: '''Była bita, była lana. Czy to właśnie jej śmierć jest dana? '''Katie: Niedorzeczna i bajeczna. Psychika jej siadła, prostownica ją zjadła! Sadie: 'Zapomniana i wyśmiana. Śmierć z pewnością jest jej dana. ''Amie nie wytrzymała wierszów Katie i Sadie, zaczęła walić w ściany i szaleć. Wyjęła z odbytu prostownicę, a Katie i Sadie gdy to zobaczyły, wsadziły jej ją w oko. Amie zaczęła przeraźliwie piszczeć. Amie ostatkiem sił wyjęła prostownicę z oka, wycelowała w okno, które się rozbiło. Wyskoczyła z okna. Katie i Sadie zaczęły chichotać. Amie wyskoczyła z piętra i była cała poobijana. Cud, że jeszcze żyła. Szczęśliwa zaczęła się cieszyć, iż przeżyła. Nagle na jej ciało spadła duża gałąź, która zabiła dziewczynę. Na koniec Sadie i Katie zaczęły śpiewać wyliczanki i swoje wierszyki. 'Sadie: 'Śmierć jest piękna, wręcz cudowna. Twa śmierć była wymowna. '''Katie: '''Prawda jest taka, że była niezła draka. '''KONIEC Praca Jamników: Amie kroczyła sobie obserwując co dzieje się dookoła niej. Spodziewała się, że coś może się jej przydarzyć, szła sobie dalej i dalej jak gdyby nie przejmowała się całym światem dookoła niej... Amie: Chcecie mnie dopaść?! Mnie? MNIEEEEE?!?!?! Zaczęła się złowrogo śmiać, aż musiała unieść do tego głowę do góry i w tym momencie straciła na kilka sekund skupienie. Wtedy nagle tajemnicza postać w czarnej bluzie z kapturem podbiegła do niej od tyłu i podcięła ją, tak, że na sekundę upadła. Amie: I kto śmiał to zrobić?! Wtedy ktoś rzucił w Amie plackiem. :D Amie: COOOO?! Amie wstała jeszcze bardziej zła niż można było się na początku spodziewać, zaczęła się rozglądać w około czy aby ktoś nie czyha na nią. Jednak nikogo nie było jak mogło by się spodziewać na pierwszy rzut oka. Nagle papierowy samolocik poleciał w stronę Amie i wylądował idealnie pod jej nogami. Amie podniosła liścik i przeczytała jego treść... "I jak laska? Miło będzie Ci umrzeć przez osoby, które do tej pory tylko Cię obserwowały? Hahahaha!" Całuski, M+M+V Amie rozgniewana zgniotła list i wyrzuciła go jak najdalej mogła. Cały czas nie przestawała się rozglądać dookoła. I rozgniewana zaczęła zmywać resztki placka z twarzy. Strzepnęła pozostałości ciasta na ziemię i czekała na kolejny ruch swoich przeciwników. Amie: No co? Boicie się mnie? Uniosła rękę do góry i oparła na niej podbródek. Amie: Hahahahahahahahaha! Nie pokonacie mnie! W tym momencie ktoś rzucił Amie '''WIATRAKIEM OD WENTYLATORA', który ugodził niefortunnie Amie ramię. Jej rana zaczęła bardzo obficie krwawić i dziewczyna złapała się za ramię. Była niebywale wściekła i zaczęła ciskać w pobliskie zarośla kamieniami i tym co miała w pobliżu... tym również Klementyną, która nie wiadomo jak ale znalazła się w polu zasięgu Amie. Przerażona Klementyna wleciała w drzewo i kurczowo się niego złapała zwisając jakieś... 2 metry od ziemi. Oczywiście Klemesia była tak mega przerażona, że kompletnie sparaliżował ją strach.'' "Tak się ciska ofiara zapędzona w kozi róg? Jeżeli myślisz, że wiatrak jest najgorszym i najbardziej żenujący to przygotuj się na swoją rychłą śmierć... Zadowolona? Bo nas to koszmarnie śmieszy!" Całuski, M+M+V Wściekła Amie krzyknęła najgłośniej jak mogła. Zaczęła sapać, a krew z jej ramienia zaczęła już kapać na Ziemię, po chwili straciła nieco orientacji i za dużo krwi i upadła na Ziemię. To był czas dla M+M+V, które zaczęły atak. Amie: Nieeee... co wy robicie?! Dwie postacie w czarnych bluzach z kapturami złapały Amie, żeby ta nie mogła się ruszyć. W tym momencie jedna postać podeszła i przykucnęła nad głową Amie. W tym momencie ściągnęła kaptur i okazało się, że była to Vivian, a osobami, które trzymały Amie były, Majli i Maddie (szok, co nie? xD). Vivian: Lol... teraz już twój koniec! Vivian chwyciła za stary, ponad 2000-letni jogurt, z którego odkleiła etykietę, okazało się, że był to 2000-letni jogurt wytwórni "Wyjogurtuj swojego niewolnika do budowy piramidy". Amie: Myślisz, że jakiś głupi jogurt mnie zabije?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA! Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się. Vivian podała '''PRZETERMINOWANY JOGURT' Amie, która niechętnie, ale niestety spożyła go. Po kilku minutach śmiechu Amie zaczęła mieć dziwne drgawki, a piana zaczęła lecieć z jej ust. Po tym zwymiotowała jeszcze, na Klementynę, która wreszcie odważyła się zejść z drzewa. Ta popłakała się i uciekła jak sarenka do lasu.'' Maggie: To już twój koniec! Vivian: Lol! Jeszcze nie! Vivian wyjęła '''LAKIER DO PAZNOKCI' w kolorze rushowej tęczowej słitaśnej kupeczki Beth. Amie przerażona zaczęła kręcić głową, a "sadystyczna" Majli zaczęła jej malować paznokcie u jednej ręki, a potem drugiej... a na końcu... wlała jeszcze lakier do paznokci do ust Amie... przypominam, że pachniał i smakował jak zdrowa kupka. ;u;.'' Amie: Ghhh... Majli: To za Klemesie! ;< Oczy Amie nagle wyleciały z orbit i było widać tylko jej białka... Padła bezsilna i już nie ruszała się. Dziewczyny stanęły przed ciałem Amie. Vivian: Lol... to już koniec! Maggie: Oni zawsze jeszcze powracają... I jakby to przywołała Amie nagle wstała i z obrzyganą twarzą chciała rzucić się na dziewczyny! Maggie chwyciła jednak za wiatrak od wentylatora i ostatecznie ogłuszyła nim Amie. Ta w końcu wykitowała. :D Vivian: Lol... jeszcze żeby tradycji stało się zadość. Vivian chwyciła Amie i rzuciła ją do szamba, które przypadkiem było obok. Vivian: Nie byłaś... hipsterska! Zbliżenie na trzy dziewczyny, które założyły kaptury i odeszły w stronę lasu... oczywiście, żeby nie było za fajnie po drodze i tak cała trójka potknęła się o własne nogi. Werdykt Amie spojrzała na wszystkich zmieszana. Amie: 'Chyba mnie nikt nie lubi, nie rozumiem dlaczego... przecież jestem dobrym władcą! ''Uczestnicy przestraszeni pokiwali głowami. '''Amie: Okej... Więc na początek zła wiadomość... z powodu wcześniejszej śmierci T'Ji, niezależnie od wyniku, nikt więcej dziś nie umrze, smutne, co nie? Amie otarła łezkę. Amie: Więc przejdźmy do ocen mojej śmierci... Socjopaci... przedstawienie wszystkiego było średnie, choć sama treść bardzo ciekawa i inspirująca, w dodatku spodobało mi się nazwanie mnie "perfekcyjnej morderczyni"! Mimo wszystko przyłożyliście się do tematu i wykonaliście go na poziomie! Amie zaklaskała. Amie: Słitaśne Serduszka... to nie jest na pewno sposób, w jaki chciałabym zginąć... Co prawda przedmioty, które mieliście użyć gdzieś były, chyba, nie pamiętam... ale bardziej skupiliście się na czymś chorym, co było może niedorzeczne, ale nie podobało mi się i się was boję... Dlatego od razu mówię, że przegraliście! Amie zachichotała. Amie: No a Jamniki zrobiły mimo wszystko najciekawszą pracę i pokonały nawet niepokonanych Socjopatów <3. Więc, Serduszka zajmują najgorszą pozycję, przez co ogłaszam, że ich drużyna przestaje istnieć... Amie zrobiła zszokowaną minę. Amie: 'Tak, mieszamy was, kochani! <3 I już pewnie domyślacie się czemu głosowaliście na najlepszych? <3 ''Głupia cisza. '''Amie: ._. Otóż najlepsze dwie drużyny wybrały głosami dwójkę osób które na nowo skompletują swoją drużynę a skoro tak to zobaczymy Jamników i Socjopatów w nowej odsłonie. <33 Hihihi. <3 Wyjęła różowiutką kopertę i ją otworzyła. Amie: Uhuhu... Zacznijmy od Jamników, gdzie Majli nie otrzymała żadnego głosu, biedna ._. Za to jednym głosem przewagi zwycięża Vivian! <3 Vivian nie wiedziała, czy się z tego powodu cieszyć, wymusiła sztuczny uśmiech. Amie: Następnie, Socjopaci, u was głosy otrzymały trzy osoby... Selene, Shawn oraz Piers! Gratulacje! Cała trójka zrobiła krok w przód. Amie: A najwięcej, bo aż 3 głosy otrzymał Shawn i jest drugim kapitanem obok Vivian! Gratulujemy, gratulujemy.. GRATULUJEMY! Wymusiła aplauz. Amie: 'Będą w tej kolejności kompletować swoją drużynę, to oznacza że mogą wybrać bardziej przystępną dla siebie oraz taką by dalej przetrwać. <33 Takie tam, moje propozycje dla kapitanów by wybierali mądrze. Jak wiecie, jest was 13 więc można się domyślić że tworzymy dwie 6-osobowe, to co z tą jedną? Nie bójcie się, nic się wielkiego nie wydarzy <3 Więc? ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Amie: '''Czas na wyboryyy <33 Vivian, kogo wybierasz? :33 ''(wybory po kolei, najpierw Vivian, potem Shawn, ostatnia osoba nie zostanie przydzielona do żadnej drużyny w tym czasie ale nie będzie zwolniona z zadania(dodatkowego) i nie zostanie zabita). Vivian zasnęła czy coś, nieważne... nie była w stanie wybrać w każdym razie <3 '''Amie: No to z drugą największą liczbą głosów jest Maggie... która znowu będzie wybierać, ale co tam... nie wybierz jak ostatnio ;). Amie czekałana odpowiedź Maggie. Maggie podjarana wyszła i się wyjebała, ale szybko wstała i podeszła gdzieś na środek. Z podniecenia zamieniła się w Selinę. Maggie: 'Ok, ok, to ten... ''Zamyśliła się. '' '''Maggie: '''Selina by powiedziała, że weźmie... Selene! <3 ''Zaklaskała podniecona. '''Shawn: U, no, niefajnie... dobra, co tam, biorę Jurgitę xD Maggie: '''Wybieram moją seksowną koleżankę i przyjaciółkę, Vivian. <3 '''Shawn: Ciężko powiedzieć... ale wezmę Williama! Maggie: 'Nie znamy się, blondi? Jak się nazywasz? :3 ''Ktoś jej tam szepnął na ucho. 'Maggie: '''Uuu, no dobra, to Nicky. :3 ''Shawn nie wiedząc kogo wybrać pomyślał o... '''Shawn: Eh... chodź suko... Wskazał na Levi xD Maggie: 'Hmm... ''Zamyśliła się. 'Maggie: '''Yyyyy... Dobra, potrzebuję kogoś silnego, nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale to będzie facet. Ten tamten, o. ''Wskazała na Piersa. '''Shawn: O nie... miałem go wziąć -.- Praktycznie nie został nikt taki "cool", więc... hm... Sadie. Maggie: '''Biorę Katie o krągłeś pupci. <3 '''Shawn: Okej, biorę Majli -.- Amie: '''Okej, także, mamy nowe Teamy! <3 *Maggie, Selene, Vivian, Nicky, Piers oraz Katie to od teraz Jamnikowe Kule! *Shawn, Jurgita, Majli, Sadie, Levianne oraz William to od teraz NoStaLgiczni SocJoPaci. '''Amie: Gratuluje nowym drużynom.. no i.. Niang.. nie zostałaś wybrana ale zostajesz na ten czas, wymyśli się co z tobą zrobić <3 A teraz.. Klasnęła. Słychać było olbrzymi huk, sektor Serc został zdemolowany przez bombe. '' '''Amie:' Możecie wracać do swoich nowiutkich sektorów <33 Zawodnicy zdezorientowali wrócili do nowych sektorów. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror